mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Building
page for building orders. once something is built it will be removed from the list. For big plans please upload to building_maps. For the Outland building queue, go here. Road and rail *SRES is requesting to build rail links to destral and to telford *Fusonia **Road from Skane to Rollertown *AAC - Major Haringtopia road/rail project, along with connections from Point Serrano to the main road/rail network on the main island. See Building map for details. *Stahl Empire - Roads and Rail that previously joined at Xehopi to connect to the east outside of radiation limit. Airports Shaderia - New World *North West (by the naval base) - Acolyte Air Stahl *Reichendorf International Sea Ports *Dalania **Suno - Port (side) facing towards Arsinos mainland Bases *SE **Shipyard x -where? North Landland **shipyard y -where? North Landland **Crinckly bottom Submarine pens **Bespin Releif Barracks *Shaderia **Raining Pain - Airbase - 4 squares west of Oasis *Lornon **40 Fathoms - Naval Base - In the Alcove 4 squares East of Gnome **Griffin Cliff - Airbase - In the Alcove 2 squares below Little Lexilo **Stratus - Airbase - 1 square north of Macedon **North Star - Naval Base - 2 squares south, 2 squares east of Thane *Fusonia **Nautilus - Naval Base - Above "AR" in Narnia **Eagle's Dare - Airbase - Aegire *Bananalon **Bananarama - 3* Barracks **Yellow Bird - Airbase *Stahl Empire - To be build or reclaimed from former UP bases. **Madrid Barracks & Airbase **Regas Barracks **Cabra Barracks **Porto Navalbase **Rio Airbase **Zoio Barracks Defences *Shaderia **Around Oasis Naval Base **Around Suporcian oil field (if this is viable) *Fusonia **Narnia (TBA) Naval Base *Lornon **Defences following the coastline from Gnome to Macedon *New World **Defences along the southern border *Dalania - Green Shield Missile Defence system, (also, see Building Map) *AAC - Major Defense project in Haringtopia, see Building Map. * *UN - **Loveshack - See Image ---> **Bananalon - Defences all around Aircraft carrier *HMS Rememberance - Missile Cruiser (SE) *HMS Bristol - Missile Cruiser (SE) *HMS Illustrious light carrier (SE) *UP 2x Supercarriers (2Q), 2x standard carriers, 2x airborne carriers (Both Q) *Stahl Empire **2 Supercarriers **3 Airborne Carriers Oil *Seal field oil rigs and oil refinery near Taunusstein (Closure of West portas oil rigs) Federation *West Portas oil rigs (around where Stahl's oil used to be). AAC/UP venture. Uses Paramoria refineries. *West Portas oil rigs (around where Stahl's oil used to be). Lornon, Uses Thane Refineries. *Falkland Refinery Port Stanley (SE) Uranium *A mine and processing facility is under construction in Durkastan to supply Uranium for the domestic market as well as export to Stahl and Amun-Seth. *Uranium is being mined from Skane and prepared for transportation to the new world. Once the area is safe a power plant will be constructed in order to allow large energy production for the restoration of erathia. Precious Gems and metal *Isles of Red Silver mines *Shaderia - Sapphires (Flurid-Ah) *Shaderian/Pullonian Border - Diamonds *DPRSJ - Gold *SE - Silver *AS - Rubies *The Severn - Emeralds Space Stations *Fuck Yeah Orbital AAC *Kaneland News corp satellite Kaneland Space is closed due to govt. shutdown Kane: Will this government shutdown be over soon? Silos *New World and Aberdeshia to each have defensive Silo's, see map ---> *Rio (RoS) *Centre of New Isles - Stahl (RoS) Category:Assets